Coming Back
by Ohyes.Bam
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill 5 years ago, she has to come back because of a tragic accident. Who is hurt and why is she returning? Focus on Jaime/Brooke relationship.
1. Prologue

**~Coming Back~**

**_Prologue;_**

**Hey readers, this is Zoe. I share this account with my friend Alyssa but this is a story written by just me this time. (: **

Background: Brooke left after a quick realization and has been away from Tree Hill for about 5 years. But what happens when Haley and Nathan die in a tragic car accident, leaving Jaime to her?

How will she handle it? How will Jaime take to the situation?

_He reluctantly, wrapped his arms around me. Almost hitting my butt._

_He then pulled away quickly, as he saw Lucas come up behind me. He didn't just hug Lucas'. But, he said he loved him, and jumped into his arms.  
I've been gone, for the first 5 years of his life._

_And theirs no way to get those back. So at this point. He doesn't even know me. And probably doesn't even like me._


	2. Realizing what you lost

**~Coming Back~**

**Chapter #1**  
_Realizing what you lost..._

I've closed myself off for 5 years. Don't ask why because I don't even know why. I guess I just got the feeling that I needed to be alone. Or more independent. Eventhough when you hear the name Brooke Davis, the first word that pops into your head has to be "Independent". Ok maybe second word. Since the first would probably be "Sexy".

I depended on my friends more than anyone knows. And if I didn't get out, I didn't know if that feeling of dependence was ever going to go away. Something just clicked in my head, and I had to get out. To get out of the only place I ever knew. I was just out of high school, and a mont h away from starting at the college In Tree Hill. I was going to take a couple of fashion courses there, and then eventually transfer out. But my plans changed, when that little thing clicked in my head.

I just walked away from everyone. And everything I knew. I walked into Naley's house ready to let them know what I was doing. But, they werent home. So I left a note. One for each of them. Meaning, Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas. And of course. Little Jamie. I just left like that, picked up my stuff got on a plane and POOF! I was gone. I got about a million phone calls, but I didn't answer any of them. At the time, I thought I was being "Independent" when I did that. I thought to myself, that if I didn't answer their calls and I could go without them, then I really was independent. And I wanted that more than anything.

After about a year, I got a call on my phone. A call, that broke my little black heart into tiny pieces. Haley James, left a message on my voicemail. One that made me cry, for days. She said, she hated me. And that she was never going to forgive me for leaving, without notice. She said, that I would never get to know my godson. And that as of now, he would never know that I was even his godmother. She said I had a black heart, and a small mind. That I changed in her mind, throughout the course of a year. And she never knew why she was friends with me.

And then…

At the end, she said sorry, and she loved me. But I knew some of that stuff in the message, was true. It couldn't have all been a lie. I know everyone must have been mad at me. It was only obvious with how I left things. I missed them all. But Haley the most.

My best friend.

I know that when you hear the phrase "Brooke Davis' best friend." What name pops into your head? Peyton Sawyer? Yeah, I thought so. That was partly true. And I still consider, and always will consider Peyton one of my best friends. Because we have been through so much Stuff together. There's no denying that. And we've been their for each other through a lot.

But,

Haley James is my best friend. Ever since we moved into that apartment together, when her and Nate, were having issues. And we made so many memories together. She was THERE when Lucas, cheated on me with Peyton AGAIN! And decided they should get together. She was their through my heart break. And I was their through hers. I was her maid of honor for god sakes. She is my best friend. And always will be. I just cant believe that I stayed away from her, for so long. I just cut myself out, and didn't let anyone from home come back in. I mean, I could've just answered when they called me, on the holidays. Haley even called me on her birthday. That always made me laugh. She always made me laugh.

I really don't know how it turned into this though. A car accident, and two deaths to get me back to my home. My best friend, is now gone. Just like I was. POOF! Shes gone. I guess I really deserve this. I mean, I left them, so now its their turn to leave me. For good. Whoa, here I am thinking of myself. When, Jamie is all alone now. Both of his parents are gone. I mean I know I had to deal with a life like that. But he actually had a relationship with his parents. While I, I didn't have that. He must be heartbroken. Devastated. Wanting to die himself. He needs me.

I take that back. I need him. More than anyone can understand, I need someone to love me right now. And tell, me that im not a horrible person, that I just made a few mistakes. Eventhough, I know he couldn't do that. I wish he would. Haley, and Nathan probably told him about me. And probably not good things.

I cant believe their gone. My best friend. And Nathan, my good friend. Their just gone. And theirs nothing I can do to bring them back. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Or im sorry. Or even I love you.

Words cannot explain how much I miss them.

30 more minutes until I get to my destination. I got a connecting flight, to a town about 3 hours from Tree Hill. And decided to just rent a car, and drive the rest of the way from there. I need to think anyway.

I am to go to Leyton's house, and then all of us are heading over to the funeral. They are to be buried next to Keith. Its was Lucas' idea to do that. And such a great idea at that.

And then after the funeral I was to take Jamie, to Naley's house. We would be living there until, I found a place of my own. I didn't want to take him out of his element just yet.

What I didn't understand, was why Haley didn't take me off of the godmom list, on her will. I mean I guess she wasn't serious about that but still. I mean, I was gone for 5 years, and she still has on her will, that if something were to happen to her and Nathan, that I would have custody of Jamie.  
I thanked her for that in all.

I wonder how Lucas' is feeling about all of this. I know he is really close to Jamie. He's probably wondering why they didn't mention his name, as having custody of him. I really don't know myself, but that is a mystery we will never get the answer too.

Welcome to Tree Hill…

Oh how, I dread that sign.

Another question popped into my head, making me even more scared to see my "friends" if i could still call them that, in Tree Hill. what if they ask me about my line? Nobody knows that I recently gave it all to my mother. After hearing about Haley, and Nathan. She came by, and was being her usual self. Bitchy. So, I just handed over the company to her. Not literally but I gave her the key to my safe. Which had all the papers to the company. And, all of my designs.

So im definitely starting fresh here. With no career. No relationship. Just a couple of messed up ones here.

I am now in their driveway. Sitting here. Should I get up now?

"Wow…" yeah I should, since Lucas is knocking on my window. I open the door. Making him slide to the left. I raise an eyebrow at him. He's wearing pink. And we are going to a funeral. I embrace him. Letting those familiar arms wrap around me.

"Brooke Davis. Long time no see."

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, I know. Im sorry about that."

"We'll talk about it later. We have more important things to talk about right now." He rubs my right arm, and then heads into the house. "You coming?" he finally asks. After I don't follow him in.

I nod, and follow him into the house. I am so not ready for this.

I swear I walked into the circus. I am the ONLY one wearing black. Even little Jamie is wearing a blue and pink tux. He looks like an adorable penguin.  
Of course, all the eyes on me. Everyone is there. And when I say everyone. I mean EVERYONE. From, the rivercourt boys. To Chris freaking Keller.

"Brooke Davis? Is that you? Am I delirious?" No Peyton you aren't delirious. Your just making me very very uncomfortable.

I laugh nervously. Again. And go in for the hug. Her skinny arms wrap around me. "Its really me Peyt." I whisper into her ear.

We pull away and she smiles at me. And then turns around and grabs somebody by the arm, and drags them over to me.

Its Jamie. My little penguin.

"Hi Jamie. Do you remember me?"

He nods his head no. well, I guess I deserve that.

Peyton squeezes his hand, in hers, and throws me a smile. "This is your aun-. This I Brooke, your going to be staying with her for now on." She says gently, leaning over next to Jamie's face.

"But, I don't want to stay with her. I want to stay with you." He says through clenched teeth.

"But, that's not what your mommy and daddy wanted. You can visit me and Luke, whenever you want. Cant he Brooke?" I nod my head, as they both look up to me. "And we can play mouse trap, and do whatever you want okay?" he nods his head, and giggles as she pokes him in the stomach. "Now go give Brooke a big hug, and welcome her back to Tree Hill."

He reluctantly, wrapped his arms around me. Almost hitting my butt.

He then pulled away quickly, as he saw Lucas come up behind me. He didn't just hug Lucas'. But, he said he loved him, and jumped into his arms.  
I've been gone, for the first 5 years of his life.

And theirs no way to get those back. So at this point. He doesn't even know me. And probably doesn't even like me.

Welcome home Brooke Davis.


	3. Trying to Cope

**~Coming Back~**

**Chapter #2**

_Trying to Cope_

I entered the house with Jaime by my side just after the funeral. It had been an amazing service. Lucas' made a speech about Haley and Nathan. I didn't cry, I couldn't bring myself to cry anymore. Or ever. I had never been the crying type. It just wasn't me, it showed weakness, it showed everyone my vulnerability. And that wasn't something I showed people willingly.

Everyone had cried, everyone even Jaime. Peyton had held his hand the whole time, and rubbed his back when he sobbed too hard. I felt so bad, so bad that I wasn't there for him during that. When he needed someone the most. I just didn't feel comfortable, I didn't feel like he would want me to be there.

After the funeral everyone had went their separate ways, and I took Jaime with me. He was silent in the car, and now as we entered the house he was still silent. He had barely said two words to me, since I came home.

I walked into the kitchen, and took out a box of mac and cheese. Haleys favorite.

"Jaime honey?" I called to him, he had sat himself on the couch now, turning on the T.V

He turned towards me, as if to say 'What?' but didn't.

"Do you want some dinner?"

He nodded his head no, and turned back to the T.V

I felt like crying, like I needed to just so he would pay attention to me. But, I couldn't he needed to know I was the strong one.

I sat next to him on the couch, "What are you watching?" I asked him and his eyes were still glued on the T.V, when he answered,

"Hannah Montana."

"Oh… what's it about?" I asked him, trying to make conversation. And, really I didn't know what it was about. I had been in my own little world for too long.

"Mmm, too hard to explain." he answered, still staring at the T.V

"Oh okay." I answered, and then walked back into the kitchen.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call Lucas or Peyton. I just couldn't it would be too degrading. But, there was someone I could call. That wouldn't judge me, that had already forgiven me for leaving.

I dialed his number and waited for an answer.  
"Aye?" he answered, I paced the dining room, trying to thing of what to say.

"Uhm Skills?"

"Uhhuh, is this my ?" he asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mhhm, look I really need your help."

"With what baby girl?"

"Jaime."

He didn't even hesitate, he was at the house within 10 minutes, and walked through the door bearing games. Games I knew would make Jaime smile.

"Who wants to play mortal kombat?" he announced as he entered the house.

Jaime immediately jumped up, onto the couch and threw his arm into the air.

"I do. I do. Im going to beat your butt!" he stated, jumping up and down on the couch.

I laughed at the site, and Skills winked at me, before turning back to Jaime.

"In your dreams! I'm pro at this game ."

"Nuuhhuhh." he nodded his head, and mumbled as he jumped back into sitting position on the couch.

Skills set the game up and they played the rest of the night.

* * *

_a/n: Thanks for the readers, who that subscribed and put me on alert. Please comment and let me know what you like for dislike. Thanks (: _

_P.S i know this chapter is a little shorter, but at least its something right?? _


End file.
